Midnight Fling
by UndisturbedNature
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru can't stand not being able to show their true feelings around others it drives them crazy! Will they be able to keep their desires hidden for long? Find out...
1. Chapter 1 The moment

Midnight Fling: Chapter One

By: Undisturbed Nature

Date: 10-2-07

Notes: I wish this was real fangirl sigh...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; if I did, it would be scandalous!

The wind blew as Hikaru took in Kouru's delicious scent; the kiss had been lasting since they had come home...

(flash-back)

"Hikaru..." Kouru barely got the plea out as Hikaru's lips pressed against his, barely allowing a break between the kiss. They had thrown their backpacks down to the side as they closed the door to the mansion; mother had said that she was letting the maids and cook on their day off and she would be in Paris for the fashion show- they were free to do what they wanted.

Hikaru kept dragging Kouru along with him up the stairs during the kiss while taking off his clothing and letting his pants wait for later. Kouru was flushed pink and hard from the dragging kiss and felt like dieing in Hikaru's arms. Kouru himself was stunned to see his own shirt had been pulled off; along with his Ouran suit and tie. They both grinned wickedly into each other's mouths.

Slowly Hikaru moaned as Kouru finally gave and let his tongue enter his mouth. Kouru soon followed as his brother's tongue invaded and massaged his tongue.

"Kouru, take off you pants!" Hikaru noticed the blush that spread over Kouru's already flushed face and smirked. He pulled Kouru's hands into his and guided them into undoing the buttons and pulling them down and off his warm body. Kouru was soon doing the same to Hikaru and noticed how his older brother's reaction was different; he was practically ripping the button off and tearing the fabric to shreds to get it off him.

"Should we really be doing this Hikaru?" Kouru whispered as he pushed Kouru onto their bed and ran his hands over Kouru's chest.

"Why not?" he whispered back with a devilish smirk.

Hikaru licked Kouru's chest and moved up into kissing his collar bone and up the neck, all the way to his jaw. Kouru moaned as he reached the sweet spot right under his ear. Hikaru was only tempted more; sucking it and kissing it in a devilish way. This was a devilish side the fangirls would never be able to dream of; something the twins wouldn't even share with Haruhi!

Kouru grabbed Hikaru by the shoulders and pushed him to the side; laying on top of him. He licked a lustful trail from Hikaru's belly button to his lips.

Hikaru smiled as the moan escaped his lips like a child's cry for more sweets. Kouru felt encouraged by this and pressed his hand along his member area and heard Hikaru let a gasp of pleasure and surprise put together.

Kouru smiled like the true devil he was and kissed Hikaru, it wasn't enough though, and pleaded entrance to his mouth with his tongue.

Hikaru opened his mouth and his tongue slide across and massage Kouru's. Kouru's hair fell over his eyes- giving him a dark and sexy appearance. Hikaru was immediately turned on.

He pushed Kouru off him and lay on top of him, slowly pulling off his boxers. Kouru let his face turn the brightest shade of red and pink at the same time, looking redder than a tomatoe.

It was just the reaction Hikaru had hoped for. He was about to go for something more daring when Kouru cupped his jaw in his hand and brought his face up to his for a deep and much desired kiss.

Kouru was soon pulling off Hikaru's boxers as well; he felt nervous but excited and willing at the same time. Hikaru thought it was extremely pleasurable to have his brother in his courageous moments at a time like this.

Kouru nearly killed himself with his intense desire for what his brother was about to give him; his member was just around his side and soon his breath hitched and he let out a plea of pain that was soon replaced with an uncomprehensive pleasure.

Hikaru stopped immediately as he saw a small tear escape the edge of Kouru's eye. "Kouru…did it hurt?"

Kouru smiled and said, "Only a little, please, keep going."

Hikaru smiled at the pleasured response and continued. Kouru's moans echoed through the entire mansion; what point was there in hiding what was really going on with no one to find out?

Notes: okay guys, sorry about the shortness, please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Decieving

Midnight Fling: Chapter Two

By: UndisturbedNature

Dates: 10-2-07

Notes: I really wish i ownd Ouran High...sobs

Kouru's moan was the most beautiful thing Hikaru had heard in a long time. He felt his heart flutter at its seductive tone, so much like his own but so different.

Hikaru thrust in and out of his brother

as hard and fast as he could while holding Kouru to the bed so he wouldn't move from the pitches.

"Hikaru...more," Kouru moaned. Hikaru smirked as once again his brother was pleading for a longer and better thrust of lust.

"Always," Hikaru whispered romantically back.

Kouru was almost at his climax; Hikaru wouldn't be far behind. The sweat was lovely on their skin as the soft breeze from the balcony blew in. Kouru was about to give in; Hikaru could feel it in every motion he made in him.

Kouru moaned to an extreme pitch and length as he felt himself give way to his desires as the orgasm flushed upon his twin. Hikaru was soon in sync with his moan as the pearly liquid fell from his erection and onto Kouru's stomach. Hikaru bent down and licked the substance from Kouru's stomach as he let Kouru finish his beautiful moans.

"That was beautiful," Kouru whispered to his older twin.

"Only because of your moans," Hikaru whispered back as he fell onto the sheets next to his brother.

They faced each other with a passion that almost turned them on again. Hikaru felt his sweat starting to dry and the cum still on his body; he wanted a shower, a nice long hot shower…

He glanced over at Kouru with a devilish smirk that would have left the fangirls dieing of desire- when he realized Kouru was asleep. He stared at his little brother's steady breathing, as his chest rose and fell evenly. Hikaru wanted nothing more then to protect Kouru from all the monsters and dangers of the world and just to be able to hold him in his arms in front of the world in all their innocence.

But that was all a fairytale, society would never accept them into the modeling _or_ fashion world if they were outcasts; shunned by politicians and modeling companies.

Hikaru slowly got out of bed after covering up his little twin brother. He tiptoed to the bathroom in that was connected to the room and closed the door quietly.

He stared at his perfect hair, beautiful jaw, and handsome body. It was the dream of every girl to end up with a guy like him; humorous, devious, and charming all in one. He frowned slightly as he remembered that some girls that weren't part of the fangirls club thought they were a waste of space; a disappointment to girls and a total disgrace. It had hurt to hear such things from people who didn't even give them a chance- but then what did he care if those girls didn't like him, they weren't the politicians, models, or his family and brother.

Smirking he started the shower; passing his hand lightly under the temporarily cold water.

His muscles slightly ached from the thrusting he had done to Kouru and he worked his hands over his abs to get rid of the soreness.

Soon the water was slightly steaming and he stepped into the shower. His pale hands passed through his red hair as he let the water soak through it - the water fell over his face like large tears that came from the faucet.

His was about to grab the shampoo bottle when he felt a delicate and smooth hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned slightly to see Kouru reaching for the bottle.

Hikaru smiled brightly at him as Kouru poured the silver and gold liquid into his hands and prepared it for his brother's hair. Hikaru slightly let out a relaxed breath as his brother's nimble fingers worked through the process of making his hair completely covered in foam.

Once he was done Kouru pushed his brother against the wall as the faucet water poured over their heads. He kissed him hard and sweet as the suds fell onto their cheeks and over their bodies.

Hikaru poured the same amount of the liquid into Kouru's hair and rubbed the scalp pleasurably as he shampooed it.

Kouru put his hand on his own shoulder and let a sigh escape his delicate lips. He felt Hikaru's body against his as he finished with the shampoo.

They both stood under the water- suds falling from Kouru's head while Hikaru wiped suds from his eyes.

Kouru and Hikaru condition their hair on their own as they just enjoyed the other's company.

"Hikaru…?"

"Yes, Kouru?" Hikaru answered.

"Do you love me?"

Hikaru let his hands fall to his sides and he took Kouru by the shoulders and stared him straight in the eye.

"Kouru…how could I not love you; you are me but a different personality, my opposite, my sunlight and moonlight! Without you I would be dead in the dark… of course I love you Kouru."

Hikaru kissed Kouru's cheek and whispered in his ear, "Do you love me?"

Kouru simply pulled his older twin's lips to his and passionately let his tongue do the talking for him.

Kouru stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he wrung out his hair.

Hikaru did the same but when he was done he grabbed his brother's hand and led him to the bed. He sat down and patted the space next to him.

Kouru sat down and stared at their hands intertwined. The pale moonlight made them like stone; inset forever.

Hikaru kissed his brother on the cheek then lay down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes. Kouru followed his lead and pulled the covers up to his chin as he stared at his twin's face- almost his face.

Hikaru opened his eyes and stared back into amber eyes that resembled his in all ways but one; they hid his brother's mind, not his. The pale moon shone the midnight sky in them; on the night of their midnight fling.


	3. Chapter 3 Whos wrong and Whos Right?

Midnight Flig: Chpater Three

By: Undisturbed Nature

Date: 10/3/07

Notes: ...review please

Disclaimer: i don't own Ouran High...D

Hikaru smiled as he answered the phone. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Hey, Hikaru," said the graceful voice of Jade.

"Sup?"

"Oh, just waiting for you in the gardens."

Hikaru knew she meant the gardens in Ouran High.

"Okay, I will be there..."

"What about Kaoru...will he...mind?"

Hikaru thought for a moment, would his brother honestly care if he went out with Jade? She was different from the others, even different from Haruhi even. She was girly but still boyish. And she was wild. Like an un tame snow leopard. If his brother did mind, he decided, they could talk it out later.

"No, Kaoru won't mind, and he does...well he's not the boss of me."

Jade laughed on the other line and smiled into the phone; Hikaru could tell.

"See ya there?"

"Sure."

"Kay, bye."

"Later."

The Gardens: 7:45 a.m. 

Hikaru walked onto the snow-covered gardens with their frosted flowers and frail branches. He saw her scarf placed as a flag on one of the bushes; she was waiting inside.

Hikaru smirked and stalked into the labrynth; hand in his pockets and shoes slightly kicking up snow.

When he was starting to wonder if she was really in here and he had mistaken her signal, he noticed a part of the bushes that was a darker shade of green; an emerald velvet color.

Her pale amber eyes like those of a wolf fell upon his and he felt his heart absolutely melt. Sure he could love his brother, but he couldn't get the pleasures of knowing he could protect this creature unlike he could Kaoru; and this was a romance society would allow, one that wouldn't be looked down. Hikaru had thought it just a crush on this model's looks at first, but his first kiss with her told him more, he loved her as much as Kaoru; or was it more?

She stepped apart from the wall of leaves; wearing a dark emerald version of the schools slacks and a black bodice that wrapped around her entire torso and hugged so tightly you could see even the curves of her ribs. It lifted her breasts up so they looked a lot larger than what they would if it were a normal style. An dark emerald shirt was underneath; made of silk from Algeria in Africa. It held tightly to her arms till they reach the elbow then flowed out in gorgeous black rose printed lilac sleeves. Her slightly tanned skin was perfect for the color of the suit and her long curly dark brown hair fell over her front with a silken beauty.

She rushed up to him smelling floral and hugged him tightly. He picked her up off the ground and planted a kiss on her smooth maroon colored lips. She landed lightly on booted lace-up heels and smiled brightly to him.

"I missed you so much Hikaru!" This alone was a bit more emotion (love emotions) than she normally showed so he guessed she had missed him a lot.

"Really, well i hardly missed you at all," he said deviously.

She smiled and pushed herself onto his chest and draped her arms around him slowly, then put her lips so close that Hikaru was already opening his lips to accept it when she pulled back and smiled deviously back.

Hikaru licked her lips and slightly pouted then pulled her into his arms romantically and guided her hands around his neck; placing his own at the small of her back and he drew her towards him and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you too," he finally whispered into her ear as she fell slowly to the ground again.

He didn't let her hand go as she started to walk out of the gardens. She smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the school. Normally Hikaru and Kaoru would be seen there around eight o' clock, right before classes started.

Tamaki and Haruhi stared in almost disbelief as they walked the halls; Jade leaning her head against Hikaru's shoulder, still hand in hand.

Jade was a princess from Italy- her parents were Latin and Indian. Some of the fangirls looked at them dreamily and Mori and Honey just looked confused at seeing their princess with Hikaru (not that they really knew it was Hikaru- it was an accurate guess).

Jade's family had died recently and she had inherited her parent's fashion line, every possession they had, all the money they _both_ had, the guards and she even had rule over Kyouya's family, not to mention Honey's too.

Being so, all she had to do was slightly mention that she would adore being in every class as Hikaru and every thing extra and the school would fall to see it was done. She could even access the Host club if she wanted to. Jade had been the twin's new plaything since she arrived and sometimes she secretly, jealously considered that they played with Haruhi when she wasn't around. She could be nasty if she wanted to, but she liked to consider Haruhi, even if she was a commoner, as a friend-to-be. Maybe this would help to let Hikaru tell Kaoru, she thought. Kaoru should have known it was going to happen sooner or later; Jade was slightly glad that it happened sooner so the wound wouldn't be as deep, she cared for Kaoru, but if he tried to pry between them, she _would_ shut him out of the picture.

Later on- Host Club: 4:02

Kaoru had heard it all; the conversations his brother had been trying to keep secret for the past few months.

He knew Jade would be bad, he just knew it. She was breaking and tearing them farther apart. Kaoru didn't know if he would be able to forgive his older twin for helping her to break it apart as well.

He sat, one leg crossed over the other, hands gripping the chair tightly trying not to snap it off.

Soon Tamaki and the others were all in the room; all except _them_. He knew Haruhi was worried by how she kept glancing over at him with that expression of hers.

The he heard laughter and stood immediately, it was their laugh, his brothers laugh, so much like his but so different.

They walked through together, arm in arm, and she was looking lovely; he knew she didn't mean to hurt him, but he was still sad it wasn't him in Hikaru's arms.


	4. Chapter 4 Fates

Midnight Fling-

Chapter Four

By: UndisturbedNature

Date: 10/12/07

Notes: hey everyone, sorry i haven't been writing lately! please send more reviews and ideas for the next chapters 2 come, i want 2 make this as long as it'll go, so plan on more desception and heartbreak!

Disclaimer: i don't own Ouran High sobbing in background

Hikaru tensed as he saw Kaoru standing firmly with a set glare straight at him. Hikaru froze and noticed Jade was looking up at him very concerned. He immediatley turned on the heels of his feet and headed for the door as quickly as possible. To late though; as he realized his brother was in front of the door. Kaoru glared devilshly at him; almost like the shadow king! His eyes were shadowed by his hair as he started to cry. Hikaru begins to tremble then before he can put his emotions in check; he slaps Kaoru. The tears are unstopped as Hikaru looks down at his hand and then at his brothers pink and shocked face.

Kaoru shook his head slightly as the tears slowly subsided and he looked at Jade and then smiled prompt and hurtly, "Keep him happy." The Kaoru slowly stepped out of the room and didn't even glance back as he slowly and smartly let his steps echo in the dead and empty halls.

Hikaru didn't follow...

Kaoru knew he wouldn't have...but it still hurt, to know that he had chosen that _girl_ over him! He felt his anger boiling, like he was going to just snap out at any unlucky person to cross his path. _Anyone_. He was still going at such a slow pace though, that he could hear yelling from the music room. He didn't care if Haruhi or any of the others defended him, he would not be seen as weak for this. Who could blame him anyway? It would have felt no different for any other boy and girl this happened to.

Still, he wanted to blame himself for running out and not yelling at Hikaru, not telling him that he was a fool to fall for her. Why was he not running back to Hikaru? He knew he wanted to in every fiber of his being; but he was just to stubborn to be the one that ran back in tears asking for forgiveness and hoping everything would turn out right. But that was it, that was what kept him from going back...he knew everything wouldn't be right, he knew it from the very beggining.

Music Room- Now- Hikaru and Tamaki ­­­ 

The others had left after Tamaki had started yelling at Jade. Then Hikaru had gotten into the fight and Jade left weeping. They were still arguing.

"Why do you have to be such an ass Hikaru?!"

"I'm not! I love Jade and you shouldn't yell at her like that!" "You love her? You _love _HER! WHAT ABOUT KAORU? Have you forgotten about him!?"

"What do you mean, 'what about Kaoru'?! He knows I don't like him that way anymore. He knew it was going to have to end eventually, so what about him?"

Tamaki just shook his head as Hikaru finished his debate, "We all thought you loved him…I guess we were wrong. He wanted to be with you forever Hikaru; we didn't know you'd be so selfish as to not even know that."

With that Tamaki left Hikaru to think over his words. He didn't he really just sat glaring at the floor; tears swelling and dripping down his face.

"_How Kaoru? I thought you knew…"_

Notes: sorry this chapter is so short, trying to keep you guessing in between parts, hehe!

3 u guys, keep reviewing; and sorry about misspelling Kaoru's name in the last few chapters, ill be on it soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Preparations

Midnight Fling-

Chapter Five

By: UndisturbedNature

Date: 10/13/07

Notes: hmm...what will happen next!?

Kaoru laid on the bed waiting. He felt like a horse who had loved his master ever so loyaly just to be shunned when a new mare comes. It hurt.

He wondered what Jade and Hikaru were doing bitterly, were they kissing under a tree? Smiling into each others faces, not caring about him?

He didn't know how wrong he was. Hikaru wasn't thinking in the slightest of Jade; he was thinking of Kaoru, of how he thought he had known, known his real feelings, not the feelings that he displayed in front of Jade.

He wished that Kaoru would have just told him so he could have explained what it really was...a masquerade. Jade had asked Hikaru's mother if it would be alright for her to take intrest in her son; and of course mother had gotten a little ruffled by this but then she was also disturbed by the girls status, so she set them up together as much as possible. It was all fake. Sure he thought Jade was wonderful...more wonderful than Haruhi...but she just wasn't exactly Kaoru. He fought with his emotions constantly, he loved Kaoru always as the top-most thing in their world, but Jade sometimes rivaled that and others not. This sent Hikaru on mad thoughts. He had not meant to slap Kaoru...he was just being so misunderstanding! Why had he not known that most of it was all fake, a display of affection that never really was?

He felt miserable. Kaoru as he already knew was most likely sulking in the guest room; not even planning to spend the night with his brother...

The whole thing was a dissaster! Why did Jade have to choose him of all the boys at Ouran? Why even anyone from Ouran? Couldn't she have just as easily already chose someone who was already introduced more properly to society!?

Hikaru felt small tears forming as he went to the front steps of his house; their house. He opened the door and walked inside with a gloomy step and tossed his duffel bag to the right and trotted forward to make the walk up the stairs...up to Kaoru.

Kaoru was still sulking; picturing all the things that they were probably doing together- things that he used to do with Hikaru.

That was when he heard the sobs. They were heavy and sounded partialy restrained; like someone was trying desperately not to cry. Those sobs were all to familiar to Kaoru; and no matter how much he was angry at Hikaru, he wouldn't let him suffer like that.

Kaoru was up immediately and out of his room, running to where the grieving sobs were coming from; their room.

Hikaru was bent over a picture of them; both arms around each other and smiling wickedly. His tears were splattered all over the glass and his hands trembled as he held it tight to his chest as it heaved up and down i shaky breaths. Their were also pieces of glass strewn on the floor and torn pieces of photographs. Kaoru saw one piece right in front of his feet and bent down and picked it up. An emerald eye stared back at him; as deep as reflected colors of the oceans depths. Jade. Hikaru had ripped up all of Jade's pictures.

Kaoru felt the breath leave him as he sighed and took a step and fell to his knees in front of Kaoru. He brought his chin upward and stared into the watery eyes that were pleading forgiveness.

"Kaoru..."

Hikaru was whimpering and still trying to soften his sobs when Kaoru kissed his lips. The touch was gentle and alluring, softening Hikaru's sobbing. Kaoru hugged his brother, silently forgiving his brother.

Hikaru finally stopped heaving in uncontrollable hiccups and pushed Kaoru's body away from his. He wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his chin upon them.

"Kaoru...i need to tell you-"

"That you love Jade?..."

"No! No...i don't love her. I mean...sometimes, but mostly not."

"What?" questioned Kaoru trying to puzzle it together.

"I was forced to like her, Kaoru! I thought...i...i thought you knew. I had to act like i liked her the whole time, else wise... i don't know. I honestly just wanted you to tell me it was alright- me thinking you knew about it- but you never did. And then the looks you gave me today...it was like having my heart ripped out a thousand times every second it lasted. It hurt a lot. And then i don't know how all the other things happened. Its like you always say, 'i act on impulses'."

"So...you don't love her?"

"No, not really, i told you lastnight, i only love you."

Kaoru's eyes were starting to water up a little and Hikaru brought himself to his knees so he was barely a hairsbreath from Kaoru's lips; then with a bursting passion he kissed Kaoru. Their arms wrapped around each other so tightly that it was hard to breath during the kiss.

Then Hikaru's cell rang. Kaoru slowly parted himself from Hikaru and looked away at the cloudless sky through the window.

"Hello?" asnwered Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru! I'm so glad you answered. I was... afraid...that what had happened at the club today would ruin everything between us... But it's all good now, right?"

"Yea" he answered half-heartedly.

"Great, i was hoping it would be. Hikaru, i would like you to come to dinner with me tonight. As a prayer for surviving that hideous bump in our road of love."

Hikaru was glaring as he replied, but it did nothing to the smoothness of his voice "Sure, sounds great."

That hideous bump in the road?! That so-called-hideous-bump was my brother!

Hikaru sighed and leaned against Kaoru, needing his comfort so badly that he almost fell asleep against him.

"It was her, wasn't it?" he asked casually, but Hikaru could sense some distress beneath the calmness of it.

"Yes" he replied in a sad tone.

"Do you have to leave me?"

Hikaru looked into his brother's adorable and pleading eyes and felt his heart fall; he wanted to say 'No, no i don't have to leave you Kaoru, i'll stay here with oyu forever.' But it didn't happen that way, there were now consiquences since he was playing in Their world instead of the Twin's World.

"Yes, she wants us to go to dinner tonight."

Kaoru guessed something else was said that he didn't want to relay to him from the way his eyes glinted with a passionate hatred.

"Fine" Kaoru got up and walked to the door, but before he could exit Hikaru stated, "Wait! Wait...please. I don't think i'll be able to survive etting ready today with out you. I won't."

"Hikaru...but" His voice trailed off as his lips were caught by Hikaru's, "Please?"

"Alright", he said breathlessly.

They both stepped into the bathroom together and Hikaru went and started up the bath instead of the shower. It was across from the shower, which was to the left of the mirror. Kaoru was about to take off his own clothes when he felt hands unbuttoning his shirt instead. Soon he was doing Hikaru's as well. They threy their cloths unceremoniously to the floor. The tub was large enough and deep enough to hold seven people all comfortably. It was almost like a hot tub- Hikaru went down the small steps that led into the water and felt goosebumps go up his arms as the steam went around him. Kaoru came in next, going faster than Hikaru to get his whole body under the water.

Kaoru slid over to Hikaru and snuggled against him; breathing in his cologne. It was delicious. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother as they laid in the steaming water together for minutes upon minutes.

Finally Kaoru, being the sensible one, released himself from Hikaru's grip. He grabbed the shammpoo and before Hikaru could even realise it, his whole head was a mass of foam and suds. Kaoru looked at his brother and started to laugh. Hikaru smirked and grabbed a great glob of suds and tossed them right in Kaoru's face. He hade a giant puff sticking out of his cheek and half his forehead; it was hillarious. Kaoru suddenly grabbed the water piture and threw the water all over Hikaru; making the suds fly everywhere and stick to both of them. They looked like two drowned cats laughing at each other. Hikaru's hair was all over his face and the same with Kaoru. They looked so rediculous that when Kaoru finally got out, it was a mood dampener to remember Hikaru had to leave.

Kaoru wrapped the towel around his waist and began combing through his hair and fixing the flip. Hikaru was soon next to him; only his flip was on the opposite side; they switched every day...not like anyone except Jade and Haruhi would notice though.

Hikaru picked out some skater jeans, a black top and put on the rubber band bracelets he and Kaoru so adored to throw at each other.

He stepped outside the house, waving goodbye to Kaoru. Not wanting to really care about anything Jade had to do with, Kaoru knew he must atleast make sure he was presentable enough to be in her presence.

The limo driver pulled up to her house. Boy was it a house. Seven stories high, Around over 300 rooms in the whole damnably place. The thing that made Hikaru hate it though was the color...pink! Who paints their house pink?! Honestly...it was rather tacky for a person who owns their own fashion line.

Soon a river a dread and suspision was stirring in his stomach as he saw Jade wearing casual clothes; a tank and slim jeans. It was not her way. He gulped slightly, and stepped out to embrace her; the girl who would kill a person's own heart for her own desires...

Notes: okay ppls! REVIEW PLS! lol D


	6. Chapter 6 Knowing

Midnight Fling-

Chapter Six

By: UndisturbedNature

Date: 10/22/07

Notes: Prepare for the doom that the faint-hearted shall not last through!

Disclaimer: i sadly don't own Ouran High School Host Club...

Jade greated Hikaru with as much contempt as a snake with a mouse; deliciously holding herself back.

She stalked around him while he walked into her well-furnished home; Over-stuffed couches and chairs; and lets not forget the love seats...which Jade just happened to be laying on lazily. Hikaru was on his guard even stronger now, he had never seen her this "chilled out"...well EVER. She was laying there staying at him with her legs parted enough just so he could see she was wearing a very expensive looking thong. He almost wanted to run out of the room screaming when he realized what scene was about to play before him...this was the end of Miss Jade's virginity, as he thought. A sudden anger came over him and with out truly thinking it through, he walked towards her and before she could react, he pulled off her skirt; which really isn't that hard if you think how soft and silky the material is, and it was a slip on so he didn't have to persist any harder with a struggle.

She was laying there just staring at him in shock. Her face turned a bright red as she tried to cover up was was so obviously seeable through the transparent underwear. He grabbed her hands and held them together as he pulled down the light cloth. It felt like a soft cloud floating on his finger tips. Which came apart once he tugged harder to get it off; he didn't really care.

She was almost starting to cry when Hikaru let her go. She sat there shaking like a frightened rabbit; or so he thought.

He turned around and stared at the ceiling. Jade had never been more humiliated in her LIFE. She wanted him to pay, the cruel creature that was so deadly hypnotizing. She ran her hands around his waist and near his groin area. This slight motion caused Hikaru's body to give a violent shudder. She smiled cruelly to herself. She let her hands travel over the buttons in such a curious pattern that Hikaru didn't have a chance to see that she undid the buttons and was pulling the pants down.

He decided that he had pulled this awful act of hers upon himself; made her do it by his own acting. This settled in slowly and he turned around and grabbed her hands once his pants were off to gain full control again.

She looked shocked once more at losing her power. He yanked her flimsy top off with one sharp tug that sent her stumbling into him carelessly. He threw it shreds to the ground and then pulled apart her bra as well; she had better not have worn a favorite outfit today, he thought hatefully.

She was now crying, and thats what he had wanted. But soon more power was wanting to be his. He threw her hard onto the loveseat and held her down by the stomach and shoulder. She was deffenceless against him. He smiled at her and in one swift movement had pushed himself sharply into her. She gasped so loudly it was almost a scream. He felt her push out, trying to get rid of the terrible pain that was surpassing all other possible thoughts. He felt her entire body wrap around his length and was pleased with her pain. He went slowly, dreadfully slowly in Jade's case. He had finally just reached halfway out when she pushed him out of her completely. He smiled deviously and only went back in, but this time he had to struggle to get in her since he was trying to make it painful. She screamed this time. Small tears were coming from her eyes and they wouldn't stop. He got all the way in her and began to exit once more, being careful for when she would try to push him out again.

There.

She pushed as hard as she could, but he stayed; then when she was out of breath, he felt along her stomach for himself. She was warm and he could feel a slight bump just a ways up from her waist. He smiled and pressed a little. She moved back away from his touch: Mistake. She screamed with an undieing pain. It burned and she thus pushed herself up to get it off: Pleasure. She felt this burst of overwhelimg relief as the pain left, but was soon greated by Hikaru thrusting into her once more. It burned fiercely and made her want to bite him. Then she felt him go a little faster. His face was a contortion of pleasure; he had totally forgotten about her getting the pain she deserved, the pain that she had caused him and Kaoru. Soon he would reach her spot, the pleasure point in all this pain. She was sobbing in great gasps now and then suddenly her expression changed entirely. She gasped a small and surprised gasp. Hikaru stopped. She was closing her eyes in a deep pleasure, she moved her self down on his shaft and he felt a pleasure overcome himself as well, but it was slightly lowered by the fact that she was having her pleasure now as well. It wasn't worth it anymore. He pulled out of her and smiled. She looked at him strangely as she was confused by this and was about to ask him to keep going when he stuffed his whole length down her mouth. She almost gagged from it, but then he pulled out a little. She looked up at him in confusion and almost flinched when his hand came from behind and forced her to move her mouth up and down along his length. She saw immediatly the pleasure that was illuminating his face. She was crying again; this was _not_ the kind of pleasure trade that she was hoping for. She went through all that pain to get only one trhust of pleasure.

Then it all clikced together, the whole thing.

He loved Kaoru.

Notes: sorry i haven't been writing lately, comp is being a pain and atm this is all i can get done, for i fear that if i keep going, eventually i will lose all my work, please review! TY! D


End file.
